


I Can't Shake Him

by hobiimin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lysaac, Mutual Pining, undertones of Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiimin/pseuds/hobiimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of finding dead bodies, fighting alphas and trying to survive, Lydia and Isaac find they may have a connection that goes further than freshman year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gold

It had all started before the Alphas.

It's not that she didn't like Isaac Lahey, she just didn't particularly enjoy his presence around her. After Stiles had explained to her that at the time Derek and his pack had thought her to be the Kanima and tried to kill her ( _"But it was just a mistake!" "Mistake! They could have killed me, Stiles!")_ She had decided to stay very far away from anything that had to do with Derek Hale, or his pack... or his uncle. (The thought of Peter Hale still chills her to the bone.)

Funny, how this werewolf business has a way of finding her.

She had planned to go pick up a dress from the dry-cleaners before they closed for the night, but had somehow found herself walking into the seemingly empty Veterinary office she was quickly becoming _too_ familiar with. She walked past the counter, following the sound of screaming and yells, her feet involuntarily moving faster until she was standing just within the door frame of the room, watching as four figures huddled around what looked like a bathtub, struggling to keep the other screaming figure underneath water.

One figure, which she recognized as Stiles, whipped around and stared openly at her with wide eyes. His mouth opened and closed in confusion before he finally spoke. "Lydia? W-What are you doing here?"

She didn't respond, her eyes fixated on Scott and Derek as they struggled with the frightened Isaac as he continued to scream and trash in their arms. Deacon stepped out of her way as she moved closer to the tub, going to the side Scott currently occupied, said boy watching her in confusion before looking to Derek who watched her with wary eyes. She paid them no mind, her focus on the beta who was still struggling to remain above water. She stood there for a moment or two just watching before she tentatively moved a hand towards Isaac, her hand ignoring the canines that protruded from his mouth and the concerned calls from Stiles before Deacon hushed him. She placed her hand over his eyes, her hand soft and gentle as she caressed his face, moving from his eyes to the curve of his jaw. They all watched as Isaac's struggle slowly diminished to the point until he no longer struggled only lay there heavily in-taking air, his eyes still firmly shut and his canines retracting from their place. It wasn't until he nuzzled into her hand that Lydia realized what she was doing; it was as if she was being pulled from a dream, her mind hazy and clouded and she quickly moved to pull away when a cold hand latched on to her wrist, inhuman strength pulling her to her knees until she was kneeling before the tub, staring into Isaac's now open blue eyes. Isaac contemplated her for a moment, as if he couldn't believe she was really there (honestly she couldn't believe she was there either) before his hand tightened around her wrist and his eyes flashed gold.

“Mine.” A growl reverberated from somewhere deep in his chest.

She heard Stiles murmur of protest from where he stood beside Derek's hunched form and she heard Dr. Deaton's hum of interest but all she could really focus on was the gold eyes that now stared up at her questioningly, almost tauntingly.

When his eyes finally closed and Isaac's form sank into the water, Lydia's eyes did the same and she sank back into what she assumed was Scott's arms. She doesn't remember much after that.

But she remembers _gold_.

 - - -

When she wakes up, she sees Stiles’ doe like eyes staring down at her and she quickly realizes her head is placed in his lap. The positioning is intimate and _new_ but she strangely finds herself ok with the intimacy; Stiles’ presence is comforting.

“Are you okay?” His voice is soft and she can see the worry in his eyes. A smile tugs at her lips at his concern and she nods. She slowly starts to lift herself up into a sitting position, Stiles’ hand helping to steady her, when she meets blue eyes staring at her from across the room.

Isaac is trembling, she assumes from the cold, if the towel wrapped around his torso and the blue hue of his lips are any indication but his eyes are heated, scolding and she looks away from him when she starts to feel like she might burn from his gaze.

Her eyes meet Stiles’ and she allows him to help her to her feet, her body ignoring the warm gaze she knew was still being directed towards her.

She never remembered Isaac Lahey having such an effect on her.


	2. Convos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time. I hope to finish this by the end of the summer. Thanks to every one, who even now tho it's been years, continues to support this fic and comment and ask for updates! Thank you so much!!

It had been the same for two weeks.

Every night he closed his eyes and green ones were staring back at him. Red lips were smiling as a pale hand gestured him to get closer. He's wrapped in a warm embrace and he starts to cry. He leans into the touch, and the soft voice soothes him before the comfort is ripped away from him. A woman screams. It's Lydia's scream.

Then he wakes up. 

* * *

 

_tap. tap. tap._

Lydia waited impaciently for Stiles to make his apprearance at his desk besides her own. Ms. Blake was at the front of the classroom, greeting her students as they walked in yet Stiles was no where to be found.  _Yet, he says he needs to talk to me._ Lydia rolled her eyes, suddenly having a case of deja vu as she remembered the year before when she had spent nearly an hour waiting in the school parking lot for Stiles to come back. Sure, at the time they weren't friends, but he had seemed so reassuring and honest about wanting to know what was wrong with her. Plus she'd be liar if she didn't admit she had been dying to recount her nightmares to _someone_.

 _Nightmares._ She's been having a lot of those lately. 

The sound of someone plopping into the desk beside hers broke Lydia from her thoughts. She looked over expecting to see Stiles' apologetic gaze but was instead met with blue eyes that watched her closely.

"Isaac?" She tilted her head in confusion. Before she could press further, Stiles stumbled into the classroom panting. Ms. Blake gave him a wary glance before telling him he was cutting it close. Stiles nodded frantically and Lydia wondered what had him so spastic. Isaac turned to Stiles just as the teen stopped right in front of his desk, giving both Isaac and Lydia incredilous looks before frowning.

"You're in my seat."

Isaac rolled his eyes, a smirk playing off his lips. "I know."

"Then move."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

Isaac nochantly pointed a finger to Lydia, said girl's eyes widening in shock. "If she sits here, then I sit here."

Stiles gaped at them both like a fish out of water and Lydia felt the need to explain to Stiles that whatever Isaac was talking about she had no part in, but as luck would have it Ms. Blake's sharp voice cut in.

"Mr. Stilinski."

Stiles turned around at his name and Ms. Blake wordlessly pointed to a seat in the very front that seemed to be the only one left available. He sighed before trudging over to his new seat, looking over his shoulder to give Isaac a glare before sitting down. Isaac leaned back in his seat, the same smirk still plastered on his face. Lydia watched him for a moment, taking him in, he was wearing a leather jacket over what she could tell was a henley shirt, dark wash jeans and black sneakers. He looked good. Regardless of that notion Lydia placed her mask on, her lips tightening into a firm line and her eyebrows curving as she focused on what Ms. Blake was lecturing about. Now was _not_ the time to allow Isaac Lahey of all people to get to her. 

* * *

As soon as the bell signaled the end of class, Isaac felt a tug on his jacket leading him out of the classroom and into the hallway. He looked down to see the tiny redhead leading him to only god knows where, her heels making a sharp sound against the floor and the other students in the hallway giving them surprised looks. 

Moments later he found himself in the library, in a secluded row of books. Lydia finally let him go, and dusted her hand off with the sleeve of his jacket. He rolled his eyes at her dramatics but said nothing, choosing instead to lean against one of the shelves as Lydia attempted to glare him down. 

"In the sake of cutting to the point, how about you tell me, what the hell are you doing?"

Isaac smirked. "Going to school. You?"

Lydia scoffed and turned away from him. "If you're not going to tell me then I'm leaving. I have more important things to be doing then being seen with the likes of you." She started to walk away from him, only for a strong grip on her arm to hold her back. 

"What do you mean by that?" He was angry, she could tell in the way his brow furrowed. Lydia considered herself an expert in offending others, being snarky came natural to her but Isaac was also the sensitive type and more often that not he expressed his emotions far too easily. 

"You." She hissed, yanking her arm from his grip. "Tried. To Kill. Me. Or do I have that wrong?" He didn't answer so she continued. "I try not to be around people who want to murder me."

"That wasn-" He paused, pursing his lips in frustration. Lydia rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk away from him again, this time without him stopping her. 

"What ever it is you're doing, leave me out of it."

Isaac let a barely audible growl slip past his lips as she disappeared from his sight. He didn't know what he expected out of an secluded conversation with Lydia Martin, but that wasn't quite it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup! It's time for some Lysaac! This is only the beginning of a very long fic so do not worry about it's shortness. It will get longer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
